


Text Dirty To Me

by abusemesoftly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern, Sexting, Smut, lol, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: John doesn't think Alex can sext...when has he ever not been able to complete a challange?





	Text Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> idek man...lol first hamilton fanfic....lol let's get started!

Alexander and John had been dating for a few months now, and everything had calmed down from the honeymoon phase, but now was where they preferred. Everything was familiar and calm enough that they can start adding in other tricks of the trade. They had decided to try new things and John had said something the other day that Alex decided to have some fun with.

“You are always writing, I swear if there was a way for you to sleep or have sex with writing you would.”

Just thinking about it made him smile, he heard John in the living room working on some class work on the couch. Perfect. Alex moved from his desk and got on his bed and grabbed his phone, pulling out his messages he started typing.

_Are you like, super busy? Need a distraction?_

_We’re both working, why? You wanna get dinner or something? I really want chicken._

_I want you._

He smirked at his boyfriend, so innocent.

_Then come out here, I can’t move right now._

_I don’t mean like that… I want you bend over all those damn papers, moaning my name._

“Alex!” John yelled and he heard him grumble something, but after five minutes of no response Hamilton sent another message.

_You wanted to try new things right baby? Let me see if you are right; if I can make you come just with my writing._

Alex listened carefully, smiling when he heard a soft ‘fuck’ and started his next text as the response came in.

_Alright, try me._

A challenge was just what Hamilton needed to get going.

_I want to fuck you so hard that you will forget all about that damn work._

_First, I’m going to come in and start kissing you._

_Then I’m going to kiss down your jaw, and bite that freckle below it. Let my tongue run over it, and blow softly. I love when you shiver for me, just waiting, anticipation killing you to not know when…_

_Then I’ll bite your neck hard, let my lips touch your skin and suck hard._

_Fuck, Alex…baby._

_Alex smirked and let his hand go down and rub himself through his shorts, biting his lip, he continued._

_I want to leave a dark mark, I want everyone, strangers on the street even, to know that you belong to me._

He heard his boyfriend moan, silly boy, he was so predictable. Loved when Alex got protective. Possessive.

_Yeah baby, that’s right, you belong to me. No one else can touch you the way I do. Even that damn French foreign exchange student._

_That’s right, I saw him smack your ass. Your eyes went all wide, you were such a good boy though, coming to me immediately My good boy._

_You are always so good for me. Let me bite you, leave marks all over, show everyone that you are my good boy._

_Biting your neck, leaving marks on your collarbone. You’ll be able to see every tooth imprint on your skin when I’m done._

_Whimpering for me yet baby boy? Making those pretty little noises for me, are you?\_

_Yes, Lex, please, I want you to touch me in real life please._

_Oh, we’re begging now? Let’s try for a little longer okay baby, I want to make you come from my writing baby._

_I want to make your back arch into me, as my mouth travels down, stopping to suck on your perky nipples. Know how sensitive they are._

_Maybe even bite down on one, let the nub roll around between my teeth, sucking, leaving them good and hard._

_Yes, please._ John typed back, no doubt, hands down his pants, other up his shirt, simulating the words Hamilton was typing.

_Ready for my mouth down near you baby? Dig my thumbs into your hips, leaving bites there as I kiss my way down that small line of your hair that goes under your waist line._

_Slowly pull your pants down, inch by inch, before you whine for me. Finally, I’ll move my tongue up the base of your cock._

_Then I’ll move up, getting it nice and wet before I drop my mouth onto it. Letting it hit the back of my throat, know how you love the sound of me choking on you._

_So big for me baby boy, fill my mouth up so much, letting my throat swallow around you, milking you without my hands._

John now yelled through the house again, cursing Hamilton’s very existence. Alex smirked and bit his lip as he continued against his body’s own requests.

_I love hearing you baby, moaning for me, knowing my mouth is making you go crazy. When I pull off, you know how nice my little ‘pop’ can be baby boy._

_Slide down a little bit, let my tongue go down and run it over your perfect pink hole. Watch it flutter a bit before I go to town on it._ It was Alex’s turn to moan because god he wanted to throw his phone, and run out and do all of this the easy way.

That would defeat the entire purpose of what they were trying to do.

_I love eating you out, love, holding your cheeks apart while you run your hands through my hair, pulling my face closer, needing my tongue farther in you, spreading you open with it, getting you ready for bigger better things._

_Fuck baby, okay, I get it, you’re good with your words, please come fuck me_. John sent and Hamilton just replied a sadistic, but simple, ‘ _nope._ ’

_Then I’m going to take my fingers, and let you suck on them, showing me how much you would rather be sucking my cock. Getting them nice and wet, drooling over them, spit hanging from your chin like the whore you are._

_Then I would shove my fingers in your hole, stretching your properly. Just barely enough before I finally get the lube and push the third one in you, making you scream. I know you love it, the burn while I stretch you open._

_Then when you’re just barely stretched I’ll pull out and line up with you, so I can see your face. So I can kiss your moans down when I first push in. So I can bite your neck when I am buried in you all the way. So I can watch you come when I start pounding in and out of you, moving over your poor ignored prostate. You know I know where it is._

_Just waiting until I reach my hand around, and start pumping you at the same time. I could count how long it would take, I know how you are baby, how sensitive._

If Hamilton were being honest, he was so close as well, but he heard it. He heard the tale tell signs. John was panting, moaning and his noises were high pitched.

_I want to hear you come baby, I want to hear you come, knowing it was all from my words. All from me, that you are my boy, my good boy, that you can even come from just my writing. Come for me John._

_Now._

John cursed out loud and his moan was cut off by his orgasm punching him in the gut, at least that’s how it always sounded. Hamilton loved that sound, it was beautiful to him. He put his phone down and went out to see his boyfriend laying on the couch, his hand still around his cock, which was out and still spasming, his head was thrown back, his other hand held his phone by his side. Forgotten after the last text had been sent.

Alex went over and kissed him deeply and finally let his hand go down into his pants, rubbing himself, he kissed John, and bit at his neck like he had promised, he came biting down on the freckle he had told John about earlier. John whimpered and bit his lip, before kissing Alex again, to help him come down.

“You never cease to amaze me babe. But please don’t ever not touch me again.” He said and pulled him on the couch with him.

“I need to get back to work, can you make chicken for dinner?” Laurens asked when he found himself starting to slip into a comfortable position, knowing if he didn’t get up now he would fall asleep and never get back up to finish some work.

“Of course, baby.” He said, getting them both up as he went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. John watched him move, and blushed as he saved all of Hamilton’s texts to him, so he could read them again later. He also texted Alex back, knowing his phone was in his room.

_I get to pick what we do next, and you’re going to get it._ He smirked as he hit send and stood up to go change pants and forgot the shirt, not wanting one on as he finished the rest of his paper.

It was a few hours later, after dinner, when Alex went to take a shower that John got a ding on his phone, opening it he smiled,

_Bring it on._


End file.
